lord_of_dicefandomcom-20200214-history
Mas
5 Star= |Move Skill= Merry Christmas |Move Skill info= Recovers HP by 60% of Base ATK (ATK increase buffs do not apply) |Move Skill Charge info= Evolve to 6★ form to unlock. |Battle Skill= Mystery Box |Battle Skill info= Blocks enemy critical hit. If you lose, counter attack is triggered. |Full Charge Skill= Full Charge Effect |Full Charge Skill info= Increases ATK by 35% |Fortified Skill= Armor Break III |Fortified Skill info= Breaks the enemy's armor for 3 turns when Master Skill is used |Real Name= Unknown |Story= Doesn't remember anything. Find the Dicer's true appearance to bring back its memory! |Gender= Female }} |-| 6 Star= |Move Skill= Merry Christmas |Move Skill info= Recovers HP by 60% of Base ATK (ATK increase buffs do not apply) |Move Skill Charge info= Recovers HP by 180% of Base ATK (ATK increase buffs do not apply) |Battle Skill= Mystery Box |Battle Skill info= Blocks enemy critical hit. If you lose, counter attack is triggered. |Full Charge Skill= Full Charge Effect |Full Charge Skill info= Increases ATK by 35% |Fortified Skill= Armor Break III |Fortified Skill info= Breaks the enemy's armor for 3 turns when Master Skill is used |Real Name= Unknown |Story= Doesn't remember anything. Find the Dicer's true appearance to bring back its memory! |Gender= Female }} |-| 6 Star (Limit Break)= |Move Skill= Merry Christmas |Move Skill info= Recovers HP by 60% of Base ATK (ATK increase buffs do not apply) |Move Skill Charge info= Recovers HP by 180% of Base ATK (ATK increase buffs do not apply) |Battle Skill= Mystery Box |Battle Skill info= Blocks enemy critical hit. If you lose, counter attack is triggered. |Full Charge Skill= Full Charge Effect |Full Charge Skill info= Increases ATK by 35% |Fortified Skill= Armor Break III |Fortified Skill info= Breaks the enemy's armor for 3 turns when Master Skill is used |Real Name= Mas Christian |Story= A legendary master of the Christmas day. She is a fairy who gives presents away on Christmas day for generations. It is said that her role was originally done by an old man, but since the generation has been replaced and the Queen of Snow disappeared, she was elected as successor of him and gives presents away to good kids on Christmas. Fun fact, the Christmas fairies' time passes differently than humans, so basically all humans are children to them. Nobody knows how these presents are delivered, and the presents are usually delivered not on Christmas, so most people can't realize it's a Christmas present. If you're lucky enough, you can get the present right on Christmas day and may call it a Christmas miracle.... However, it also disappeared when Mas got trapped in the tower. As she loves pranks, she sometimes gives funny surprise but also was proud of what she does, she is struggling to escape the tower, by helping the Masters to deliver happiness to the good kids. }} |-| Gallery= Mas 5.png Mas 6.png Mas 6LB.jpg Mas 5 SD.png Mas 6 SD.png Mas 6LB SD.png Mas Index Icon.png Mas 6LB.gif